April's Folly
by No Fate 1990
Summary: April is married to Andy in this story. They have a son named Christian who has autism. Christian's Autism gives them a new outlook on life. Reviews are welcome.
1. April's Folly

April's p.o.v

April's folly

Poppy seeds

Romantic poetic words

Inconceivable dreams

Land of flowers and supernatural powers

Our strong unbreakable bond

Vanishing sacred holy ground

Eternal visual signs of Spring

Nameless divine being without any specific special meaning

December bliss

Unborn untouchable hope and joy

Raspberry red lips

Exceptional bright little one of mine


	2. Fairytale magic

Andy's p.o.v

Fairytale magic

One charmed glamorous lifestyle

Realm of heavenly light

Marvelous mystical mysterious wonders

Angels' tearful prayers

Gallons of pixie dust

Impending dirt and rust

Continuous lovesick fantasies

A black and white reality

Steadily slow painful birthing process

This labor of love

Long-awaited deliverance

Enchanted brief divine encounter


	3. Travail

April's p.o.v

A heavy downpour describes these tears of mine.

Please ease my pain and erase my scars. My silent

prayers, screams collide into each other like music notes.

In a world where love is a sacrificial offering, I give you

all of me. I breathe and push beyond the great divide,

a bloody beautiful crimson tide. Fearless, you leave your

tomb, the womb. I receive you with arms wide open. I

never once leave your side. You are my miracle that is

a gift sent from heaven above.


	4. Echoes of regrets

Andy's p.o.v

Surfacing afterglow

Haunted memories

A time to say goodbye and let go of dying dreams is right now

Random unspoken thoughts

Echoes of regrets

God's blessings or maybe not?

Repression

Endless internal spiritual odyssey

Time's magical healing hands

Infinite heavenly bliss

May tomorrow be better than today, I pray

Even though I make mistakes, I am still loved


	5. Running after the dream

April's p.o.v

Chasing the dream,

pieces of an ice cream cake,

your colorful prism. You have

Autism. You are an incredibly

bright light, a breath of fresh

air. Your optimism outweighs

my pessimism. Your beautiful

creative mind reminds me that all

is not lost although you are a ghost

to most.


	6. Epic defeat

Christian's p.o.v

Upset, I beat myself up on the inside.

I frown because I should've known better.

Now I feel less stronger and wiser. If I

could turn back time then my regrets

would disappear. I fear I will never be able

to recover from this recent setback. The heat

is too much for me to bear. I am standing near

you, but you don't hear me at all. I cry God

a river hoping he will deliver me. I am a huge

believer in miracles and second chances. My

savior, Jesus Christ shows me special favor.

Slowly, the dawn takes its time to breathe.


	7. A worthwhile adventure

Andy's p.o.v

I watch you struggle from the sidelines.

I wonder whatever is going on inside your beautiful mind.

You are treasure box of many secrets and delicious treats.

Getting to know you has been an adventure.

My kindness serves as a cure for your heartache.

Your humor makes life to be less serious sometimes.


	8. Life on the sidelines

April's p.o.v

Holding out for the sunrise

Eye-opening revelations

Ashes of a dying dream

Life on the sidelines

Old-fashioned beauty

Sit still and be quiet

The world I know

Oblivion

Undiscovered kingdom of heaven

Crossroads of life

Heart of the ocean

Amazing grace

Salt of the earth

Exceptionally gifted person, just breathe and then experience a rebirth


	9. Incredibly bright star

Andy's p.o.v

Sacred starlight

Precious breath of life

Exhale and inhale heaven on earth

Champion

Invincible beautiful soul aspire to accomplish great things

An alabaster box full of secrets, courage, wisdom and inspiration

Love has special needs and desires to be held

One incredibly bright light, one lifelong hard fight

Vulnerable fragile heart smile for a while

Embers dance in a bonfire and make love to the night


	10. Falling in and out of my hands

April's p.o.v

Falling in and out of my hands

An uncertain future

Intense pressure

Reasons to be perfect, surrender or just simply disappear

Your burdens, your special needs capture my attention

Oceans of tears

Unheard unanswered prayers

Running after the dream

Unlock this secret door of imagination within me

Salvation

Tender lighthearted moments

Realm of jubilee

Unique one million dollar smile

Sacred fragile innocence

These hugs shared between us


	11. Exhale, inhale and enjoy the ride

Andy's p.o.v

Dressed for success

Excuses are tossed aside

A time to study is right now instead of later on

Life's lessons serve as your compass

Exhale, inhale and enjoy the ride

Academic scholar

Ready or not, here comes another test

No matter what, you are a genius


	12. Everlasting gratitude

Christian's p.o.v

Hazy skies, my metamorphosis, a change of seasons and surroundings.

Genesis, sacred holy fertile ground, the point where I started

over again. Having hope helps me to develop a positive

attitude all year round. Colorful Autumn, a beautiful masterpiece,

sweet fragile innocence. A quiet solemn celebration, a soundless

heartbeat, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Everlasting, gratitude

continues on within my heart even after my birthday. Christmas creates even

more warm fuzzy happy memories for me.


	13. Determined motivation

April's p.o.v

Holding onto a dying dream

Optimism is like a baby's first breath of life

Painless describes this endless journey of self discovery

Even if I fail, I will sail on

A perfect time to wail is not right now

Catch me if you can, joy

Even if I am broken, my faith remains unshaken

Life is an obstacle course, a miracle in the making

I am determined to be successful

Because of your love, I can move mountains

A different drumbeat, my fragile heartbeat, back to work here I go

Common sense helps me see beyond the clouds

You cheer me on from the sidelines


End file.
